Red Cloak
by Laiqalasse
Summary: The red cloak finds itself in new hands


Title: Red Cloak  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, though I wish they were. Actually I don't need *all* of them; I'd settle for a certain golden-haired archer...  
  
Author's Notes: wow. you guys, i scared myself with this one. i don't know how to explain it. it felt like i had no control of what i was typing. i couldn't have stopped typing if i'd wanted to. it felt like the words were being whispered in my ear, not coming from me. spooky. the last time that happened the result was "Comfortably Numb." this is my second favorite story that i've written. hope you all enjoy and i'm gonna run out of skittles soon so i may be forced to switch to M&M's. hope that's okay...  
  
Spoilers: The Two Towers movie (slight)  
  
  
  
**Red Cloak**  
  
A soft knock sounds on the door of the room where I am sitting before a flickering fire enjoying my first pipe in many days. I let out a puff of smoke, which swirls silver against the dark of night, and bid my visitor to enter. I am not surprised to see a golden Elf slip silently through the door, closing it behind him. His nose wrinkles and he blows the smoke away from his face. I cannot help a slight laugh. Elves hate smoke; it offends their sensitive noses. "What can I do for you Prince Legolas?"  
  
Apparently that was the wrong thing to call him. A look of profound sadness instantly appears on his face and his entire posture deflates. I know he doesn't like titles but I've never seen him react this way before. I rise to my feet and approach him slowly. "Legolas?" He doesn't seem to hear me so I try again. "Legolas? What's wrong?" His shimmering blue eyes meet mine and he holds something out to me. I tear my gaze away from his and glance down at the bundle in his hands. It's a cloak. A red cloak. Realization dawns. "Haldir's cloak."  
  
"Do you know what this means?" His voice has just the slightest hint of a tremor in it.  
  
"It means many things, Legolas." I keep my voice soft, not letting my own grief show through. Legolas has enough to deal with already. If he knew of my pain he would try to shoulder it as well as his own and I will not let him do that.  
  
"Aye. It means that Haldir is dead. It means that the Galadrim are without their leader. It means that I have lost a great friend." Like a shadow he moves to a chair and sinks into it, bowing his head. His golden hair falls about his shoulders, spreading over his silver tunic, and obscuring his face. I stand before him, resting my hand on his shoulder, feeling the merest trembling under my fingers. He whispers, not lifting his head. "It means that the remaining Elves want me to take his place."  
  
So the Elves have decided that Legolas should be their leader for the remainder of this war. I must admit to myself that it does not surprise me, but I know Legolas well enough to understand that he does not want that honor or responsibility and I know why. The last time he was put in charge of a company of Elves they were ambushed and several were killed. That was when Gollum was liberated from Mirkwood and he has still not forgiven himself though he is in no way responsible. I drop to my knees and try to meet his eyes. "And what did you tell them?"  
  
"Nothing. I asked them to give me the night." Now he raises his head and his eyes bore into me. "Aragorn, I do not want this, but I cannot abandon my people." His next words are barely audible. "I am afraid. I am afraid that I will fail them as I failed my people -my friends- in Mirkwood. I could not save seven Elves from twenty Orcs. How can I even hope to save a hundred from all the forces of Mordor and Isengard together?"  
  
My heart breaks at the anguish in his voice and in his eyes. "Legolas, they have chosen you for a reason. They know of what happened in Mirkwood yet they still trust you to lead them. If there is one thing I have learned these last months it is that you must draw strength from the trust that people place in you. Their trust is there whether you want it or not. The worst thing you can do is to betray that trust by denying it." His head has dropped again during my speech and I gently draw his chin up and capture his eyes. "They have trust in you and *I* have *faith* in you." I take the cloak from his lap and gently pull him to his feet.  
  
I begin to unfold the cloak to reveal a delicate diadem wrought of gold and shaped like a circlet of small leaves, the edges of which have a green tint to them. I want to ask but I already know the answer; it was written that he was *meant* to lead these Elves, for better or worse. His eyes widen when he sees the diadem, obviously surprised by its presence. I place it on the chair for before I open the cloak and draw it around his shoulders, clasping the chain that holds it closed about his neck. With gentle hands I pull his hair out from under the cloak and let it fall about his shoulders and down his back. Then I reach for the diadem. His eyes flick up to mine and I hold his gaze as I place the golden circlet upon his pale head.  
  
I step back and bow my head, placing my right hand over my heart. I hold it there for a moment then raise my head and sweep my hand toward him. It is a salute and a bow in one, used to acknowledge all Elven royalty. "My Prince."  
  
A small smile appears on his lips and he bows to me. "My King." He straightens and squares his shoulders before embracing me tightly for a moment. "Thank you." With that he strides to the door and vanishes into the darkness beyond. I stare after him for a few minutes hoping that I am as able to accept my title when the time comes. ****  
  
Author's Notes: Inspiration for this came from a discussion that popped up at The Wood regarding the scene in TTT where Haldir leads the army of Elves into Helm's Deep. They halt in front of Aragorn, Theoden and Legolas (I can't remember if Gimli is there). Only Haldir turns to face the three and Aragorn gives him a hug (the expression on Haldir's face is priceless!!). Aragorn steps back. All of a sudden, with no audible command, the entire army snaps to the left to face Arrers, Leggy and Theoden. The only thing that we can see that would have triggered that is that Legolas takes a step forward the moment before they do it. Is it a salute to Legolas? He is a Prince, after all. Now admittedly I've only seen the movie once (I know, I know. Shame on me) so I really can't say without seeing it again. It's still a wonderful thought, though. 


End file.
